


Missing you

by Squishhhy_Alieen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, BokuAka Day, Bokuto Koutarou in Love, Cute Akaashi Keiji, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Made For Each Other, Missed each other, One Shot, akaashi in bokuto's clothes, coming home, idek its just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishhhy_Alieen/pseuds/Squishhhy_Alieen
Summary: Bokuto coming home early and excited to see Akaashi after a month being apart. Its just cute and I got inspired.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got inspired to write this when I saw a tiktok by @katieskiri and I just thought it was sooo cute. Anyway this is my first fic on here so I hope you enjoy! I also love hearing what people think of my work so feel free to comment and suggest other scenes you might want to see :)

Bokuto was coming home today. A day early. He realised it wasn’t much of a difference since he’s taking the afternoon flight but even a few hours ahead of schedule is enough for excitement to rush through his body. He hasn’t seen his volleyball team for a whole month and he was more than excited to play with them again. It would be a lie though, if he didn’t mention he was most elevated to see Akaashi. He hasn’t seen Akaashi  _ for a whole month.  _ His nerves were bubbling inside him as he shifted in his seat to plug his seatbelt back in. His fingers missed the belt buckle twice before he was able to secure it into place. He managed to pick up bits and pieces of what the flight attendant was saying but zoned out after hearing that they would arrive in ten minutes. Bokuto missed Akaashi, a lot, and he was more than happy to bring it up whenever the two were on the phone. He wondered if Akaashi had missed him. Bokuto tried not to go too deep into his doubts but with nothing left to occupy him, it was hard. Bokuto at least hoped Akaashi hadn’t forgotten about him. They had talked often when Bokuto was away but it still felt different being able to meet again in person, and Bokuto hoped that not much had changed in his absence and that he was still welcomed home.

Home. He tapped his fingers on the arm rest beside him in no particular rhythm and brought his attention to small graffiti etched just underneath the plane’s window. It was scribbly and he couldn’t make out what it said but guessed it was a name. His home had been with Akaashi ever since they had rented out a flat close to the school. He missed waking up to humming coming from the kitchen in the early morning when Akaashi thought nobody could hear him; he missed talking about almost anything with way too much energy for the the brink of dawn but still have Akaashi listen; he missed listening to Akaashi even if sometimes he didn’t understand what he was explaining; he missed Akaashi’s tosses and the small smirk he gave whenever they won a point. He missed Akaashi. Bokuto was so ready to pick him up and squeeze him that his heart was threatening to puncture his skin and fly. 

A mix of skipping and running filled the long hallway when everyone was being escorted out of the plane and to the main airport. He knew he shouldn’t expect a big reunion of any sort, like the ones in American movies where they ran dramatically to each other and jumped into each other's arms, kissing passionately to make up for time missed...but that didn’t stop his brain from thinking about it anyway. 

As he adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder he was met with a lively crowd of people. Some with cardboard signs with people’s names coloured in bold and words in other languages he couldn’t make out. A grin formed when a few squeals of excitement let out as a girl ran over to another litter of girls, he felt like doing exactly like the girl before him. He couldn’t help but let his mood dampen when he passed the sea of bodies and into customs. He made it through -a longer than needed- security check before finally being let out to the main airport. He lifted his chin and looked up at the illuminated board to see that his luggage hadn't even left the plane. He took out his phone and noted that his phone finally changed to match the japanese time and just registered it was already half past eight.

He strolled over to a nearby cafe and ordered a hot chocolate. He didn’t care about the weird look he received from the barista, he was never ordering coffee again. He didn’t understand how Akaashi could drink it, or anyone for that matter. No matter how much sugar he put in, it tasted like shit. It’s so bitter and Bokuto couldn’t stay still for more than a second at a time. So he took his drink, paid and thanked the barista before sitting down at a free table. People came in and out of the cafe, shuffling around to gather their caffeine fix before a seemingly long flight. For the most part the seating area was left alone. He felt a chill at the back of his neck and tugged his hood higher. That was one thing Bokuto wouldn’t mind missing for now is the biting winds outside. Although, Bokuto found that he managed to stay relatively warm in colder months compared to Akaashi. Bokuto noted that Akaashi was always more affectionate in the cold, but put it down to him always being cold. Bokuto couldn’t complain though, he would gladly give up his warmth if it meant Akaashi would snuggle closer. Just thinking about it made Bokuto’s chest bubbly and the recent cold interaction was forgotten instantly. 

He took another sip of the warm chocolate and smiled, this definitely tasted way better than that bitter stuff people drank. He looked around again and saw an empty cup staring at him with a tilt, leaning against a scrunched up wrapping on a lonesome table. Gazing back at his drink he got lost in the swirl of marshmallows floating around. 

Doubt started creeping in once more and Bokuto didn’t like the feeling. What if Akaashi  _ didn’t  _ miss him. Is it too much to think that Bokuto’s absence impacted Akaashi’s life? He was sure Akaashi wouldn’t express that he missed him like Bokuto would, and that was okay. He just sometimes wished he knew. Did this time apart mean something different entirely for Akaashi. Would he come to the revelation that life was easier or even  _ better  _ without Bokuto there. Would he think that Bokuto was just a hassle in his life and tell him to get lost. Okay Akasshi wouldn’t do that, he tried to reason with himself. He studied his cup, any steam left had dissolved into the air and the marshmallows had melted into small pancakes and suddenly he couldn’t find the desire in him to continue drinking. Bokuto slid out his phone and checked the time. He figured he could slowly make his way to the luggage area. 

His bag strap was digging through his hoodie and into his shoulder so he changed which side the bag was on continued walking. He strolled past the various shops displaying food and his stomach grumbled as if just noticing its hunger. Once he finished eating he finally made his way to the luggage area and waited for the long-lasting bag escalator to round his corner where he plucked his suitcase. He peered up at the big clock located beside the board and saw that it was just shy of ten. Bokuto rubbed his temples and felt exhaustion wash over him. After the ten hour flight, the waiting, having filled his stomach and finally gotten all his belongings he was feeling the fatigue kicking in. He was now contemplating whether he should have suffered through the horrible taste of coffee if it meant giving him more energy. As of now, he could probably sleep for a whole week straight. 

The way out of the airport was a blur but he somehow made it to the train station nearby. He bought a ticket and sat himself by the window, with his bag on the seat beside him and his suitcase slotted underneath. The train was to depart in ten minutes and he tried to keep his eyes open. It was now past eleven at night and the train was quiet. He only had two stops so he attempted to busy himself with checking his bag, making sure he had his passport and whatnot. It somehow never occurred to him to check it. Sure enough though, he still had all his items. He checked his phone again in hopes that time was going faster but sunk back in his chair when he noticed only three minutes had passed. He could  _ feel  _ that this was going to be a long train journey. Bokuto eyed the random, ill picked, colour patterns on the seat in front of him but it only made him dizzy. He decided that he was only going to shut his eyes for only twenty minutes and then wake up at the stop before his. He nodded to himself when he set an alarm on his phone and plugged in earphones at full volume. Bokuto let out a small contempt smile when he allowed his eyes to fold over. 

An irritating and roaring blare made Bokuto jolt up and bang his knee against the small table in front of him, letting out an immediate ‘ow’. He searched frantically for where the sound was coming from and pulled out his earphones, at least it had woken him up. He rubbed his injured knee and pulled his eyes to the sign outside the window, where it had written his stop. He jumped to his feet, grabbed his bag and wrestled with the suitcase. He just managed to bound out before the train doors shut. He leaned against his suitcase to catch a breath and cursed the luggage with his eyes. How did he almost miss his stop? He pulled out his phone once more and found that instead of twenty minutes, he had set his alarm to thiry. 

He let out a sigh and shivered from the cold that entered his neck, an earlier memory rose to his mind and he wrapped a scarf on the exposed skin and tightened the coat he now wore as he gripped the plastic handle, his bag and made it to the exit. The small rumble from the suitcase filled the silence of the desolate platform while Bokuto tried to shake off his sleepiness. 

The brisk bus drive and walk was another obscured blur that Bokuto couldn’t be bothered to acknowledge, leaving muscle memory to take its course in leading him home. Before he knew it, he was in front of the big gate to their apartment complex. He slid in his building card and the heavy gate opened, showing him the way to the enchanting garden that was located in the middle of the buildings. Bokuto took a deep breath and allowed a sense of kind nostalgia to take over. It was silly, he hadn’t been gone  _ that  _ long; but to him it felt like forever. The air was crisp and the wind was sharp but all Bokuto felt was ease. A new immediate ball of fizz took over in his stomach as the adrenaline and excitement to see Akaashi was now in full swing. He was tired, but it didn’t matter to him at this moment, the only thing that mattered to him right now was seeing Akaashi and hugging him tight.

He swiped his card again and a new set of doors opened, at the speed of light he was pressing the elevator button, so much so he debated taking the stairs all four floors. Once in, he tapped his foot over and over on the aluminum in attempts to let out some of his enthusiasm. The bell rang and the thick doors opened. Bokuto dragged his belongings and went back to the mix of skipping and running as he passed the hall to the end of the corridor. He didn’t wait a moment as he fumbled with his keys and jiggled them into the lock. A small bang of his foot pushed the door wide open and he leapt inside, disregarding his bags by the door. He threw off his shoes and shook off his coat. Leaving the door opened he searched around their apartment trying his best not to go fast enough so he’d break something. He made it to the living room and the lights were off, the only source of light was coming from the tv in front of the cream L-shaped sofa that they were gifted when they first moved in. However what took Bokuto by surprise was the figure laying soundly on it. He stopped and managed a small gasp as he didn’t even think of Akaashi being asleep. Of course he was sleeping, it was past midnight. 

Bokuto walked closer to the sleeping figure and his breath caught. Akaashi was wearing one of Bokuto’s sweatshirts with the owl imprinted on it. His mouth was slightly agape and his soft breaths were heard much clearer now that he was closer and that the tv was muted. Bokuto couldn’t help the flush of his cheeks as he noticed another one of his things snuggled in a loose hold against Akaashi’s chest. Bokuto felt light and frothy like whipped cream as he stared at the beautiful man in front of him. He was stuck in a trance and in an inner conflict of whether or not to wake him. He decided to at least bring his stuff inside and close the door so that's what he did. Although he found himself back where he was staring at Akaashi laying on the sofa. This time he noted the handmade blanket that hung around his waist and bunny slippers by the end of the couch. He didn’t think Akaashi could get even cuter. His chest felt constricted from all the affection that he wasn’t giving and it took all of his strength to not scoop his setter in his grasp. 

On the coffee table beside the sofa he saw Akaashi’s laptop open but the screen black with various loose papers, textbooks, a few pens and two empty mugs. Bokuto could imagine that Akaashi was overworking himself again and felt a pang of guilt cross Bokuto. So he decided to let him sleep. He rolled his suitcase into his room and left it at the end of his bed along with his bag. He fell onto his bed and closed his eyes, the picture of Akaashi crossing his mind once again. After all this time apart, the craving to feel his lips on Akaashi’s was stronger than ever. He decided to go and take a shower to get his travel off of him. 

He took some time in the shower, washing his hair and enjoying the sprinkle of water on his back. Once he was done, he dressed in some tracksuit bottoms and another one of his hoodies before towel drying his hair. When it wasn’t dripping anymore he hung his towel and crept out of his room. Although his exhaustion was scolding him for not going to bed, he couldn’t help but draw himself back to Akaashi. Akaashi didn’t move much in Bokuto’s absence, only tightened his hold on the bear. Bokuto crouched in front of the sleeping boy and couldn’t help calling out his name. The boy didn’t move though and he called out once again slightly louder, “Akaashi” and this time he did stir, just a bit. “Hey ‘kaashi, wake up” and this seemed to do the trick as he heard a small mumble that could be taken as ‘Bokuto-san’. He couldn’t keep the grin off, as he watched Akaashi wiggle around and let out another mumble, this time phrased more as a question, “Bokuto-san?” 

“Hey hey hey! ‘Kaashi” he whispered to the best of his ability. Akaashi finally opened his eyes and they were wider than Bokuto remembered. Akaashi opened his mouth but the only things coming out were a series of raspy “Uh’s and um’s” as he tried to wake himself from his slumber. Something in Bokuto’s stomach pulled when he heard the raspy sound and decided to instead fill in the blanks. “Is that my sweatshirt...and my teddy bear?” 

Even through the dimly lit room Bokuto noticed the pink that danced on his setters cheeks and grinned at the sight. He was wrong. Akaashi could definitely look cuter. He couldn’t dwell on the fact long though because Akaashi pulled the blanket over his head and let out a groan, followed by a few barely audible uh’s and a yes. Bokuto again got the urge to grab tightly on his setter and hug him. He was being utterly too cute and Bokuto didn’t think he could handle it. He was a little glad Akaashi couldn’t see him because he was sprouting his own set of flushed cheeks. The only thing he thought of that he could reply was a nifty “nice” but what followed only made his cheeks flush harder and he was sure the wide smile was evident in his words “Okay, that was really cute.” Akaashi let out another groan followed by a small “tell me why I missed you again?” Bokuto felt his heart stop and his chest tighten from the realisation that Akaashi had just said he missed him. Bokuto felt a confidence boost and his mood lifted instantly. With a small laugh he pushed lightly on Akaashi’s leg “don't be mean! You’re the one who took my sweatshirt!” 

“Which I’m currently regretting” he said but was muffled by the covers. Bokuto let out another small laugh and a few seconds passed in a comfortable silence. Still crouched next to Akaashi, he laid his head gently on his chest and felt the fastened thump of his best friend's heart, “I missed you too ‘kaashi.” 


End file.
